


【无cp】宠物

by Sodacracker_R



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 第一人称的短车 写着玩儿
Kudos: 1





	【无cp】宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称注意 无cp

我养了一只宠物。  
我是在学校的喷泉那儿捡到他的，那天天气很热，体感温度达到了47度，是让人想和身边活人保持至少两米距离的温度。  
总之如果有人靠近我，我会毫不犹豫地走开。  
当时他坐在喷泉旁洗手，我不大清楚他的用意，也许是太热了贪凉，也许是学校里很有名的那个传说——在这个喷泉里洗手就会脱单。  
但是谁会吃饱了没事在大热天专门来洗手，所以我推测他不过是走累了，在阴凉处休息，无意识地在池子里拨水罢了。  
我从他身边的道路经过，视线从他的后脑慢慢转移到侧脸，再是大部分正脸。  
他看到了我，抬起眼来，黑色的头发看起来很柔软，其中还有几缕发丝缠绕在一起，沾了些汗水贴在白净的脸上，亮晶晶的，和一边池子闪着光的水波一样晃得人眼花，他只是听到声音看了我一眼，睫毛上下轻轻扇动，我便恍惚感到不知何处吹来的凉风，霎时清爽了很多。  
也许是眼睛总是极具欺骗性，他自下而上的眼神里被我解读出好几种情绪，无一不和可怜沾边。  
这一秒格外漫长，长到我才踏出了两步而已，脑海里就冒出了无数个想要实施的念头。  
我走出第三步，发现他还在看我，于是我开始考虑第四步是否该往回走。  
然后只听扑通一声，他往后栽进了水里。  
  
  
上一刻我还在不可言说的情节中，此刻的我却大惊失色地丢了包，冲到喷泉边捞人。  
喷泉池子很浅，才堪堪淹过我的小腿，但是他直挺挺地栽进去，也没见挣扎和爬起来，一动不动地任我捞。  
我搂着他，让他靠在我的胸前，衣服被沾湿了一大片，在高温里其实异常难受，是我最讨厌的几种感觉之一，不过我没管，低头伸手抹开他脸上全部浸湿的黑发，看见他苍白的脸色和没有血色的嘴唇。  
美色误人，但凡我走快一点，就不用在37度的天气下打校医电话。  
天气太炎热了，这段路上甚至没有路过一个学生。我怕太烫，从箱子里拿出衣服垫在地上，然后把他放平，回忆着平时学的急救措施，正靠近他的脸要做人工呼吸时，他猛地一颤，呛出一口情人池子里的爱情水。  
这下好了，我全身都湿了。  
  
  
他中暑了。  
我面无表情地坐在病床旁，先听了三分钟医生的注意事项，又听了三分钟先进事迹表扬。  
也算是我好事一件，否则明年学校的招生计划可能就会受到影响。  
打理好一切以后，心里头那些念头早就跑得一干二净，只想赶紧回宿舍洗个澡，躺在空调房里昏睡一下午。  
思索完我起身拿过手机，向还躺在病床上的他打了声招呼，准备离开。  
这次我才刚抬脚，沾湿的衣服就被扯住，我扭过头，看见他又在用那种惹人怜爱的眼神望着我。  
他似乎在心里斟酌打气，半晌终于攒够开口的勇气，他说，可以不要走吗？  
一瞬间，那些旖旎的想法通通去而复返。  
  
我坐了回来。  
贴在身上的衣服也不那么难受了，我搬过椅子，坐在他床边，道貌岸然地问他什么事情。  
面部的表情很好控制，就像我一直在做的那样，木着脸用以掩盖内心。  
我向后靠在椅背上，双手环胸，两腿随意地伸长，像是隔着什么在看他。  
他灵巧的双眼飞速眨了一下，休息了一会儿似乎精力也恢复了，这次组织的语言很通顺。  
我的宿舍钥匙忘记带了，舍管没有备用钥匙，可以在舍友返校前打扰你一下吗。他说。  
求之不得。  
尽管如此，我依然开口，状似拒绝地问道，辅导员呢？  
他没有接电话。他规矩地回答。  
他当然不会接电话，昨天晚上两个大二学生打架打得太凶，辅导员带人收拾了半天，自己还挨了一拳，忙前忙后一整晚，自己都还在医院包扎。  
我才刚帮他处理完事情回来。  
好吧，联系上辅导员之前你先去我那。我点点头。  
  
  
答应了辅导员来帮忙，这个暑假我提前回了学校。  
他说他也是回来帮忙的，我顺口问了句他在哪一组，没想到是我们组的成员。  
我说我是这组的组长，你有什么不了解的，可以直接来问我。  
他还是那样顺从地点了点头。  
他安静地站在我身后，拖着行李箱，这种类似感兴趣的猎物处于我的范围内的感觉令我感到愉悦，我放松了一下伪装的神经，把钥匙放在玄关的柜子上，问他，你一直是这个样子？  
他迷茫地歪了歪脑袋，不解地问我，什么样子？  
我觉得好笑，揉了揉他的脑袋。  
没什么，很可爱。我说。  
  
他在我家借住一晚上，和我胡乱的臆想一样，我给他安排一间客房，他就乖乖地待在里面，我跟他说我在自己的房间做事情，他就整个下午不来敲我的房门。  
等我发现过了饭点来找他，问他饿不饿，他才诚实地回答我饿了，但看到我还在忙，不好意思来询问我要不要吃东西。  
我不禁好笑，说你可以自己点外卖的，他摇摇头，表示在别人家，一切听主人安排。  
我顿了顿，开始考虑如何骗他多住几天。  
我并非发自恋慕之情喜欢他，只是他很合我的胃口，于是我转移目光在我平日里偏好的行为上。  
比如他做的饭菜很好吃，吃饭时规规矩矩，不咂嘴不挑食，也不翻动食物，连筷子撞击的声音都很轻，吃完后主动收拾妥帖，把东西归位，在我洗碗的时候帮我递碗筷。  
再比如他洗完澡后会在浴室里把用过的东西都擦干净放好，包括溅到洗手池边的水都抹干，头发吹得柔顺，棉质睡衣的扣子扣到最上面倒数第二个，露出明显的锁骨，其余的衣服晾在离我的最远的一边，所有的举动都透露出怕我在意的意味来。  
还有他的用词总是像挑着惹我愉悦的词语在讲，像是听我安排，像是主人。  
就算他布下这张温柔的网，此刻我似乎也不大介意与他在这张网上缠绵一会儿。  
我没有想到留他的借口，但辅导员给了我一个机会。  
隔天起床的时候我习惯性先检查手机，发现辅导员临时有事情，在群里分派了任务，这代表借住在我家的人一时半会回不到学校了。  
我推开房门，见他抱着床单准备拿去洗干净，于是扬了扬手机和他打招呼，问他看到消息没有。  
他停下脚步，凑过来看了一眼消息，为难地皱了皱眉。  
我见状便很是自然地搭起台阶，装作一个乐于助人的好心人，提议他把床单放回去，可以再借他住两天。  
他的表情有一瞬间变得更加为难，被我解读成了怕打扰我，于是我从他手中抽出床单，一手推着他往客房走，他满脸欲言又止，看了我好几眼。  
我怕他觉得我嫌麻烦，甚至主动帮他把床单铺开在床上，与此同时我听到他犹豫半天后没来得及的劝阻。  
等等！他的语气头一次急切起来。  
我直起身，好巧不巧扫到了床单某处一块小小的、非常不明显的印子。  
我笑了。  
这是什么？我明知故问。  
  
  
他在我家的第四天。  
我在书房的某个放东西的柜子里找到了一条曾经非常喜爱的项链，坠子是类似莫比乌斯环一样的环状，永远找不到出口，铂金的链子细细紧扣，丝毫没有因为尘封许久而失去光芒。  
我把项链盒子取出来，走到沙发边坐下，叫他过来。  
他原先盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着电脑在忙今天的事情，听见我叫他也不急，保存了表格后把鼠标放在笔记本上，再把笔记本拿开腿边，转移到桌上。  
我耐心地等他按顺序放好，看他撑起身子，两手向前，猫一样地踏在软垫上，向我靠近。  
这种即视感很强烈，他还没完全来到我身旁，我就伸手顺着他额前的发往后轻抚，像给慵懒的猫顺毛，而猫咪温顺地用脸颊蹭了蹭我的手掌，黏在我身边。  
我把项链取出来，笑着说给可爱的小猫奖励。  
他的本能使他向后缩了缩，不太好直接接下这条贵重物品。  
没关系，我安抚道，这是礼物。  
比起我堆在箱子里的项圈，他更适合这条闪闪发光的项链。  
无论如何，它都昭告着这条脖颈是谁的所有物。  
那天早晨他老实地交待了在这间屋子的主人家里做了些什么荒唐事，包括他擅自对头一次见面的人产生的某些不礼貌的想法，以及被臆想对象安排时羞耻的满足感。  
我内心的愧疚感也随之消失了。  
毕竟我们究其根本是同类。  
  
我们之间有着奇怪的吸引力。  
换做从前，任某人再讨我喜欢，我也不可能立刻就和他拉近距离，我很在意那人是否有某些我无法忍受的行为，这些都要通过一段时间的观察才能得出结论。  
然而现在，我们却在认识的第三天，就水到渠成地玩起了宠物游戏。  
双方都很满足。  
他喜欢被管教，我喜欢侵占感。  
他喜欢听我轻言细语的命令，我喜欢他听从命令时顺从的样子。  
他坐在我的屋子里，身处于我的私人空间里，自愿跳进来，成为我的所有物。  
他是一只轻巧、聪明、黏人又可爱的猫咪，并且对于是某人的猫咪而乐在其中，向某人露出软软的肚皮。  
我沉浸于这样对等的某种意义上的博弈中。  
  
我为他扣好项链，一手揽过他的腰肢，他便跟着我的手挺起腰，面对着我跪坐起来，我虚扶着他的背，低头浅吻了那枚银色的坠子。  
他把双手搭在我的肩上，钩住我的脖子，任我亲吻坠子旁雪白的肌肤。  
事情已经办完了吗？我退开些许，看着他的眼睛。  
还没有。他低声道，然后又露出那从下往上看的眼神，如果他此刻接着说能不能帮我，我也许会毫不犹豫地应下。  
因为人们都很难拒绝会撒娇的猫咪。  
但他回答完以后什么也没说，似乎只是在等我接着问话。  
我拍拍他的后背，跟他说那去做吧。  
他恩了一声，抬腿打算从我身上下去，起到一半时没能继续，被我稍稍使力往回拉，重新跌进了怀里，轻盈的身子被抱起来背过我，面对着电脑。  
就这么做。我把头埋在他的颈间。  
他的耳朵泛起一点红色，但没有反抗，伸手抓过鼠标继续整理表格。  
任务栏里微信通知亮起来，他顺手点开，里面是辅导员在艾特全体成员。  
组长…… 他侧过头喊我，示意我看屏幕。  
我瞥了一眼，让他帮我把文件发过去。  
他听话地挪动鼠标开始在文件夹里翻找那份文档，我贴在他的身后看他认真的模样，觉得他十分可爱。  
我一边这么想着，环在他腰上的右手也跟着动了动，探进他的衣服里，缓慢地向上摸索。  
他的身子明显抖了一下，翻找的动作也停了下来。  
继续。我在他耳边轻声道。  
他抿抿唇，看上去是在努力让自己集中注意力，不过视线内他的耳朵已经通红，蔓延到了白皙的脸颊边，连握着鼠标的手也在微微颤抖。  
他似乎找到了那份藏得很深的文件夹，表情有些欣喜，于是从我这儿分散了些许注意力，说不出我此刻心情高兴与否，我的右手已经探到了他的胸前，而后食指向某个软软的地方剐蹭过去，接着开口夸奖他，做得很好。  
他的注意力又被我牢牢抓了回来。  
我满意了，让他把文件发给老师，同时感受到刚才的柔软已经变得有些硬挺，换了根手指按压着，又反复揉捏着那颗小点。  
左手下的反应很诚实，就和猫咪本人一样，那处也跟着无法忽视起来。  
我的手虚握住他，靠在他脖子边呼吸，抬眼看他已经发出了那份文件。  
乖孩子，我啄吻了一下他的肩窝，你想要什么奖励。  
他扭头看我，凑上来亲我的脸，坦诚道，另一边也想要。  
好。我答应了他的请求，把手移到了左边。  
接着做，做得好才能得到更多。我鼓励道。  
他又把头扭回去，细致地核对数据。  
我的左手不再虚握，改为上下动作，时快时慢，另一手也来回在他的胸前划拨着。他的全身都在发抖，但似乎非常想要奖励，于是更卖力地集中精神在工作上。  
这是一个矛盾且无解的点。我想要看我的猫咪为了我无法再注意其他任何事情，我想要他只感受我的温度、我的双手，但我也喜欢看他隐忍较真的样子，哪一个我都无法舍弃，这是矛盾的、无解的，除了从他身上汲取更多，否则无法缓解这种症状。  
他僵硬地倚在我身上，好几次想要打字都没成功，我便问他怎么了，很难做吗。  
他摇摇头，不像回答我，更像使自己清醒一些，好完成他的工作。  
要细心一点，这个数据可不能出错。我好心提醒道，下面的手加快了速度。  
他没有料到突袭，原先想要回答我的声音猝不及防变大，手指在键盘上按出了一长串相同的数字。  
这个反应取悦了我，心下一时有些躁动，忍不住舔了舔他的耳垂，右手的拉扯加重了一些力道，而左手则不顾他漏出的哼声继续着先前的动作，直到熟悉的液体沾染在我的手上。  
他撑着桌子喘气，眼里有一片朦胧的雾气，下意识转过头要来讨吻。  
我没让他得逞，蜻蜓点水般亲了他一口，腾出右手把他的脑袋又转了回去。  
还没做完。我不容让步地说道。  
他咬了咬下唇，颤着手挪到删除键，把刚才的一团乱码删光。  
他的双腿因为刚才的刺激紧紧地并拢，夹住了我的手臂，暴露在外的肌肤光滑白净，我抚摸着他的长腿，顺手扯掉了本就不及膝的短裤。  
这下，他只能光着下半身坐在电脑前了。  
大腿内侧被沾上了透明的体液，有一些顺着流到了下面的入口。  
我捞了他一把，让他更好地倚住我，他并拢的膝盖挡住了我的视线，使得我无法确认他的表格是否出错。  
腿，张开一点。我抬起他一只小腿，为自己找到了解决方案。  
他慢慢地分开膝盖，小腿跨过我的腿，随意地挂在两边。  
电脑的光恰好打在水光淋淋的位置，很可惜我在它的背面，无法欣赏这番景色了。  
屏幕上方的摄像头无声地安置在中央，仿佛随时会闪烁，录下我视线越不过去的另一方。  
还有一点，接着做。我催促停下动作的他。  
这一串动作下来，他的手离电脑有些远了，刚好够着键盘在上面轻敲。  
我的左手没有离开过原来的位置，此刻向下移动，扣住了入口处的一个小环。  
我才拉扯了一下，里面的东西甚至还没有露出来，一声短促的喘息声便传入了我的耳朵里。  
看来小猫不是很想要它离开。  
我又摁了回去，小猫又跟着软哒哒地叫了一声。  
养猫需要耐心，他叫的时候，到底是想要还是不想要，都需要仔细推敲。  
我倾向于他想要更多，于是我缓慢地把环的另一端向外拉扯，感受着他不安地扭动、难以忍耐的粘腻鼻音。  
他像是很满足，至少他又硬挺的前方是这样告诉我的。  
我试着用手指替换那个没有温度的玩具，向温暖的穴道里按压，他的呻吟就在我的耳边响起，一声又一声，宛若掺和了甜蜜话语的催情剂，令我不得不加深了试探。  
划过他的腰肢时他也会敏感地瑟缩，在体内摸索时他也会难耐地仰头，表格上的数据好一会没动过了，他就这样张着腿，对着一面冰冷的没有感情的数据露出满脸春情，我不禁都被此刻嫉妒电脑的心情惹得想笑。  
不想要奖励了吗？我用力擦过他最敏感的地方。  
想……想要。他眼里蓄满泪，但就是不滴下来，因为刚才的攻击又泌出少量的汁水。  
那快点做吧。我又连续地按压那里。  
他的眼泪终于落下来了，落进了我心中的容器里，撞开阵阵涟漪，他在不受控制地流着泪，全身都是我留下的痕迹，像是被手指融化的雪人，哪儿都在流出越来越多的水，纷纷都汇聚在一起填补了我内心最渴望上锁的牢笼。  
他不堪承受接连不断的攻击，身子都被撞得有些颠簸，更别说要用那双漂亮无力的手去工作，他的呻吟声从喘息变成呜咽，从断断续续变成被迫拖长的哭腔，我的欲望从某一方面得到了满足，加快了手指抽插的动作。  
他的声音都变得高亢起来，不自觉地抬起臀部想要往上躲开，被我箍住摁在原地，大量的液体浸湿了我的手指，随着他的叫声液体猛地喷出，有一部分溅到了还未完成的数据上。  
我抽出手指，低头看已经躺倒在怀里的猫咪，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，双眼试图聚焦在我身上。  
坏猫咪。我俯身亲吻他的唇。  
你没有完成任务。我笑着说道。  
他喘着气，拉住我的衣角，断断续续地没拼出一句话来。  
没有完成任务的猫咪需要惩罚。我一边说着，一边勾勒着他的轮廓。  
我是坏猫咪。他红着脸，舔舐着我的手指，双眼迷离，用猫咪那样软儒的语气跟我说话。  
请给我惩罚。他说。  
  
  
我养了一只宠物。  
他很美丽、听话、乖巧。  
他总是觉得我温柔的管教给他带来安全感，总是觉得自己因此在被我需要着。  
而他殊不知正是因为他需要我，才给我带来了无与伦比的安全感。  
他是我独一无二的猫咪。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
